1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates to high frequency detectors, mixers and scanners that utilize carbon nanotube technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes were discovered in the early 1990s as a product of arc-evaporation synthesis of fullerenes. Scientists have since determined that carbon nanotubes have extraordinary physical characteristics, and their potential use in many different applications has attracted much attention. For example, single-wall carbon nanotubes have high-current density and low capacitance characteristics. However, no commercially viable electronic applications for nanotube technologies have been available until very recently.
There has been much interest in the semi-conducting properties of carbon nanotubes. The small size of carbon nanotube (CNT) devices (˜1 nm) results in an ultra-low capacitance (˜1 aF=10−18 F) which, in turn, allows CNT devices to operate at speeds well into the terahertz frequencies.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved products based upon carbon nanotube technology.